GB 2 436 100 discloses a pick and place gripper device comprising a plurality of item-gripping means adapted to pick up individual items one at a time. This pick and place gripper device is in particular adapted to be used for picking randomly positioned items of product from a conveyor and placing the picked up items in groups in a receptacle such as a tray or box or thermoform pouch.
The fact that one item is picked up at a time makes this pick and place gripper inefficient, particularly when producing groups from a large amount of incoming items such as sausages.